The inventive concepts relate to light-emitting devices package and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting device packages configured to emit light having one or more various colors and methods of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor light-emitting device, which has a long lifetime, low power consumption, and a fast response speed, and is environmentally friendly, is used as a light source in a variety of products such as a lighting device or a backlight of a display device. In some example embodiments, a light-emitting device package capable of improving luminous efficiency of a semiconductor light-emitting device and reducing costs of manufacturing is required.